The utilization of pour spout closures on various types of containers for granular products has been a common practice for many years. Such closures, however, because of inherent design characteristics are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are of costly, complex construction and difficult to attach to a surface of the container; (b) they are ineffective in being retained in a protective reclose position; (c) they cannot be readily attached to the container surface by utilizing conventional high speed equipment; (d) unauthorized tampering of the closure cannot be readily detected by the customer at the time of purchase of the container; and (d) manual manipulation of the closure to effect initial opening and for reclosing thereof often-times is an awkward and frustrating operation requiring an inordinate amount of dexterity.